How To Train Your Warrior
by Swiftstorm of Forestclan
Summary: When a sudden hurricane during a flight causes a crash on a strange island, the dragon riders are turned into cats! Meanwhile, the clans get a weird prophecy. Read as Hiccup, Toothless, and the rest meet the clans and learn the ways of the cats. Will they survive? Rated T because I am paranoid.


**Me: Hey, it is me again! This time, I am posting a crossover between Warriors, my fav book, and HTYYD, my fav movie! Please R&R!**

* * *

How To Train Your Warrior

Prologue

Four cats sat in front of a pool of water. They each were serious and calm. "The prophecy has begun. The creature of night and the human with come to save the clans in their time of need," a blue she-cat with blue eyes meowed. "But what will they save the clans from, Bluestar?" a ginger tom with green eyes meowed. "I do not know. The clans already know. We must wait for them to come to us," Bluestar meowed. With that, the cats separated.

Hiccup POV

On Berk, Hiccup was riding with the dragon riders when suddenly a hurricane swept over them like a wave over a boat. Toothless struggled to fly and soon the dragons and the riders were falling to an uninhabited island. Hiccup looked around wildly. Toothless's tail was bent and wasn't able to be fixed at the moment. The others were trying to fly but it was no use. "We are going to die," Fishlegs yelled. "Brace for impact," yelled Astrid. The dragons curled around their riders as they landed on the island. Then, it went dark.

Hiccup awoke in a forest. He looked around but his vision was blurry. He raised his hands to wipe his eyes but he didn't see any hands. There were paws. He screamed in fear and got to his feet, now paws. He twirled around to find that he had a tail. He screamed again but soon calmed down as he looked into a river near him. He had a reddish brown head, a tan neck and paws, a brown spot around his neck that resembled his vest, a lighter spot on the rest of his body going from his "vest", down to his tan paws, and to the start of his tail. His tail was brown. He looked at his left foot, his leg wasn't missing but it was a silver color. He looked at his eyes to see that he had green eyes. Looking around, he saw a black tom with green eyes. "Toothless?" Hiccup asked, scared. The cat looked up. "Hiccup?" Toothless said. "Toothless, you can talk," Hiccup exclaimed. "You can understand me," Toothless gasped. They smiled at each other and followed the scent trail to the others.

"This is weird, you know, being cats, talking to each other," Hiccup said as they came closer. Toothless nodded as they found the others. Hiccup smiled. Astrid lay in front. She was a beautiful tan she-cat with a blue shirt-like spot, a red spot resembling her skirt, black back legs, tan front legs, a tan tail, and a ring around her head that goes just below her ears. Hiccup heard her let out a growl and open her eyes. She had amazing blue eyes. "Hiccup?" she said. She began to scream. "I am a cat!" Hiccup walked to her but she took her right paw and punched him. "What?" Hiccup said, confused. "That is for taking us on this ride," she growled, playfully. Looking around, she saw that the others were still asleep. Fishlegs was a brown tom with tan ears and brown ears. Tuffnut was tan with some shades of brown. Ruffnut was tan with brown stripes. Tuff and Ruff both had green eyes. Meatlug was a brown she-cat with green eyes. Hookfang was a red tom with yellow eyes. Stormfly was blue with yellow eyes and a lighter underbelly. Snotlout was a brown tom with brown eyes. Barf was brown with a lighter underbelly and blue eyes. Belch was brown with darker spots and green eyes. Hiccup and Astrid walked around the group as they began waking up. As soon as they were all awake, the group got together and looked at themselves in the river.

Soon, Hiccup looked around at the group. The dragons were all beside of their riders. Toothless stood on Hiccup's right. Astrid on Hiccup's left. Stormfly stood beside of Astrid on her left. Snotlout was behind of Toothless with Hookfang on his left. Fishlegs was on Snotlout's left. Meatlug was on Fishleg's left. The twins were behind of them. Belch and Barf were on their riders' free sides. They began to walk through the forest. Hiccup began to wonder why he was a cat anyway. He almost crashed into a tree but he swerved away. Why was he a cat? He then thought of two other questions. Are there more cats? Are the cats hostile? He looked at the sky, praying to Thor that all will go well in the forest.

* * *

**Me: Like it? Love it? What is your opinion? Do you like so far? Toothless, Hiccup, and the gang are in a prophecy! Please R&R!**


End file.
